


The words I never said

by remnantvoid



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, M/M, and they never will formally, chapter 15: the cure for insomnia, hahaha, imma go cry now, ok so no one knows about nyx and prompto, pure goddamn angst, spoilers? for kingsglaive, the kings of mothershitting kings, this is simply angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remnantvoid/pseuds/remnantvoid
Summary: Prompto never got to say goodbye.





	The words I never said

**Author's Note:**

> so promnyx is currently my fav final fantasy xv ship, and idekw. this is set in the citadel when you have to fight the psychomancer to get nyx's kukris, so yeah

 

 

 

There was a time where the crown city was filled with light, with life and joy. A time where children would run through the streets with smiles on their faces. Where you could hear the loud chatter of people and the rumble of engines all around. But now, the city stayed silent. No children, or chatter, no cars or joy. Just darkness and rubble, nothing but a memory of what the city once was.

Prompto's crystal blue eyes saddened as he looked around, as he looked at his home. At what it had become in their absence. It hurt him to know that the city that had accepted him for all of his faults, the city where he had laughed, where he had grown up, where he had fallen  _inlove._ Was no more, nothing but ashes and ruins. Spots that held memories for him were nothing but fallen buildings, and that made his eyes dampen. Knowing that whilst this had happened, they had been out, laughing and smiling. Leaving the city to those who would  _die_ to protect it. Maybe, he thought, if they had been there, the city would still be there. The people would still be alive.

The man was snapped from his daze when Noctis shouted, alerting them of an enemy. Prompto summoned his gun,  _Quicksilver_. The enemy that stood before them was ugly, very ugly. And Prompto didn't like it one bit. He brought his gun up as the battle commenced, shooting whenever he could, hearing the shouts from his friends, whenever he fell to the ground. His mind spinning whenever he felt deaths soft touch, he swore he could hear a harmonic laugh calling him everytime his body hit the ground.

Several phoenix downs, hi-potions and elixirs later, the daemon Ignis had identified as a  **Psychomancer** disappeared in a puff of black smoke. A loud clatter of metal resounding through the area soon after. Prompto watched as Noctis slowly approached the fallen weapons, turning to Gladiolus, " Gladio, aren't these Kingsglaive kukris? " He asked softly, his voice still raspy from not talking for years. Gladiolus walked towards the man crouched beside the weapons, giving a small nod in response, " If I'm not wrong, one of them is from a town just outside Insomnia, Galahd. The markings would indicate as such. " 

And that's when Prompto felt his heart fall.

 

_" Nyx. " Prompto called softly, as he ran his hands through the mans soft hair, earning a hum in reply, " Why do you have two kukris? " He asked quietly, knowing it was normal for glaives to have one kukri, not two. Nyx let out a small harmonious laugh, " Well Prompto, one was made here and is the default they give you, and the other was made in my hometown,_

**_Galahd._ ** _"_

 

 

Prompto rushed towards the two crouched men, falling to his knees as he saw the all too familiar weapons. With shaky hands he grabbed the kukri with the strange markings, letting out a strangled sob as recognized the detail on it, the lines and curves, the dents, the small scratchings of initials on it,  **N.U & P.A **. Tears fell from his eyes, obscuring his vision, the salty tears falling onto the weapon.

 

_Nyx laughed as he watched Prompto struggle with his initals, the P coming out strange, but still visibly a P. The blond looked up with a pout, " Are you sure? " He asked softly, not sure whether or not he wanted to continue writing, even if it was too late at this point, Nyx nodded " It'll remind me I have someone waiting for me to come home. " He said, before bringing Prompto into a soft delicate kiss._

 

 

Noctis looked at his friend with confused and worried eyes, placing his hand on the man's back, " Prom, you okay? " He asked quietly, watching as Prompto cried, his eyes now puffy and pink, his cheeks wet, his nose running and his lips slowly going a light shade of red. Prompto turned towards the man, his cries dying down enough for him to cry out a single, broken sentence.

 

" I didn't even get to say goodbye. I didn't tell him I loved him. "

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm crying atm why, i hate myself


End file.
